Pocky
by Kittystar77
Summary: Serena buys some pocky sticks on impulse and sees Calem as she walks home. also kalosshipping fluff. that's probably all I can give without spoiling too much. rated T just in case. BEING EDITED AND REWRITTEN (somewhat)


**Hey guys a little one-shot I thought of a couple days ago, with the two pokemon characters Serena and Calem, and yes I know that I haven't updated my other fic but I was stuck so I kept putting it off, plus school.**

 **So basically I got the inspiration for this from a picture that I find really cute. Also those of you who don't have timtams in your country, I pity you.**

 **I do not own the pokemon franchise (unfortunately).**

 **Please enjoy and constructive criticism is welcome (just please no swearing)**

 **(^o^)(-_-)(*u*)(-3-)**

Serena walk along the path, plastic bag in her hand, blonde whisps of hair being blown in the wind. She had just been to the shops to buy something on impulse again, she really needed to stop doing that, last time it was pineapple TimTams and this time it was pocky sticks.

As she was nearing the Santalune forest she spotted a figure crouched on a rock with a sketchbook in their hands. The figure wore blue jeans with black combat boots along with a blue jacket with a white strip going down each sleeve and along the zipper, his red hat sitting atop his black hair. Recognising the figure, she walked over to him.

She peered over his shoulder looking at the drawing. It was of the Pikachu that was having a nap about 5-10 meters away. Well now she knew why he was here, he had a habit of stopping what he was doing if a pokemon nearby caught his eye. He hadn't noticed that she as looking over his shoulder as he was engrossed in his drawing.

She knew he would be mad if she disturbed him unless it the picture was practically complete, so she waited, watching him draw the picture. As the drawing was nearing completion she spoke up.

"You're a really good drawer." Calem flinched slightly, finally realising she was there. Serena moved from where she was standing to sit next to him.

"How long have you been here?" He asked, looking at her, slightly embarrassed from the earlier comment. She tapped her chin in thought.

"Since about halfway," she guessed, not actually sure. He wasn't surprised by her answer, she did say that every time she found him drawing in some obscure place after all. After reaffirming his grip on his mechanical pencil, he continued to get what details he could from the sleeping Pikachu.

Serena, instead of watching him draw rummaged through the bag that held multiple sweets – all of which she bought while hungry – looking for the thing she went out to buy. She pulled out a smallish sized box that had the word Pocky on it in bold letters. She opened the box and began munching on the pocky sticks, when she had an idea. She finished eating the current pocky stick, then put another in her mouth but not eating it.

"Hey Calem," she said and when he turned she pointed to the pocky stick in her mouth, smiling innocently. He immediately blushed beet red at the implication made by the current champion. He placed his hands on the side of her head and turned her head to look away from him.

Serena pouted and put her head in her hands, her elbows resting on her knees, Calem had turned so his back was facing her now. The Pikachu he was drawing was awake now and noticing the edible chocolate stick in Serena's mouth, it crawled up to her and started nibbling at the end of it, Serena's eyes widened slightly at this. She shrugged and let the pokemon eat the stick, giggling to herself.

"Ok," she heard Calem say to himself, the pocky stick less than a quarter its original size. The Pikachu had had enough chocolate for now and went back to napping, with Serena eating what was left. Calem spun around and put his hands on her cheeks, pulling her into a kiss. Serena squeaked, not expecting it, eyes widening.

When they parted Calem got up immediately, not waiting to see her reaction, and walked away quickly, his face towards the ground. Serena stared after him in surprise.

"Wait!" she called after him getting up from her spot on the rock and speed walking after him. "Calem!" she calls once more seeing as he speeds up into a jog, and naturally she speeds up too, forgetting her purchases at the rock.

Calem had broken into a run now and was heading into the Santalune forest. "Calem! Arceus slow down!" she yelled at him running. The day suddenly got dimmer as she ran after him into the forest making it harder to see him but she was able to keep her focus on his running figure.

As she followed him she noticed the decrease of trainers, which was making her get increasingly more worried, though she knew there wasn't anything in the forest her pokemon couldn't handle.

She stopped as she came upon a dead end, with Calem not in sight. Serena sighed, ' _he probably hid himself in some bushes'_ she thought to herself, releasing her Delphox for his pokeball.

"Fen, can you help me find Calem please," she requested politely, earning her a nod from the pokemon. Having her first pokemon out reassured her that nothing here would be a threat, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss.

"Del," the pokemon said as he keeps poking the same area with his stick. Serena walked over to herr Delphox and looked at what she was poking, it was Calem's red hat.

"That's weird, he always wears his hat," mumbled Serena to herself. "Maybe he dropped it and forgot to pick it up," she continued her thought worriedly.

She brought out her Talonflame – Flet, and her Umbreon – Eri. "Guys can you help me find Calem? Flet you fly overhead and Eri, you sniff around." She told them and they promptly did what was were requested. They spent a couple minutes searching, when Flet saw something in the trees.

Calem watched from the treetops, being as quiet as he could when he felt something land on his head, but since he was so used to Serena's talonflame landing on his head he paid no attention to the pokemon.

"Flaaa," That is till the pokemon called out to his trainer. Serena looked to her pokemon and sighed when she saw who the pokemon had perched on. She recalled the bird pokemon as she walked towards the tree.

"Calem, get down from there," she sighed while rubbing her forehead in slight frustration.

"No, I think I like it up here," he replied, looking away.

"Fen, get him down please," she requested, her expression neutral. The pokemon proceeded to use his psychic powers to get him down, but it was not made easy for him as Calem was hanging on tightly to a branch. "Calem, you're acting like a wuss."

"I am not!" he yelled down at her, offended.

"That's debatable, so if you don't want me to call you a wuss then let go of that damn branch," she reasoned. He promptly let go of the branch and crossed his arms, letting the psychic fox pokemon do his job.

"You're an idiot," she sighed as soon as he touched the ground, shaking her head.

"No I'm not," he pouted, cheeks tinted pink ever-so-slightly because she had to get him out of a tree.

"Well, you're certainly acting like one, you didn't have to run away," scolded Serena, hands on her hips, mumbling the last bit. She didn't expect him to hear the last bit but he did, and needless to say he was surprised.

"Wait, you _didn't_ want me to run away?" he questioned.

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, not even the slightest but surprised that he heard and understood her mumble. "Why on earth would I want you to run away after you kissed me?!" She blushed, realising what she just said. He blushed too, surprised by her outburst. He tried to say something but all that came out was stutters. "Oh whatever, let's just go." Blush clearly visible on her cheeks as she started walking away, Calem and the two pokemon still out of the pokeballs following.

As Serena's blush was dying down, she slowed her walking to a leisurely pace, and evening out her breathing as if working up her courage for something. Calem hadn't taken his eyes of the back of her head since they started walking, watching what she would do.

When Serena suddenly spun around while a determined look on her face, he was surprised but not nearly as surprised as when she grabbed the collar of his jacket, and pulled him down into a kiss. After a second of being shocked, he metally shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist, responding to her kiss and deepening it.

Little did they know there was someone watching them. This person had long brunette hair tied up in two pigtails, a pink t-shirt, denim short shorts and a pair of pink heeled sandles. She was giggling to herself, for she had watched the whole thing on cameras set up by her pokemon. The cameras had been set up in that area for quite a while as she kept waiting for her childhood friend and her best friend to get together. Shauna knew that her hunch that they would get together in or around the Santalune forest was correct as that was a secluded area near where they both received their first pokemon. She saved the video on the computer which the videos were streaming from, of course she was never going to tell them she had seen it all.

When Serena and Calem got back to where they were sitting before they were welcomed with the sight of an empty pocky packet and a few open packets of the other purchases she made.

"Oh come on," Serena said, exasperatedly, earning her a chuckle from Calem, to which she responded by punching his arm at a bit under medium strength. "Shut up."

"Didn't say a thing," he said still lightly chuckling.

(^U^)(^u^)(*-*)(*_*)

 **Aaaand it is done, my second fanfiction. Yaaaaay ^U^.**

 **I hoped you all liked it, I got the idea from a picture and I thought 'hey let's make a fanfic out of this' so yeah that's all my reasoning for making this.**

 **Also for those that read my other fanfiction, I know I haven't updated in a long time, I have been working on it I just didn't really know how to continue it for a while, but I promise I will get it updated by the end of the September holidays, as I will have nothing better to do than just sit around writing fanfic and watching youtube and anime.**

 **So yeah hope you enjoy and bye for now ^u^**


End file.
